


tri attack

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [15]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Greg House, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Greg House, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House fantasizes about his team railing him.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Robert Chase/Eric Foreman/Greg House
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Kudos: 35
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	tri attack

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** consensual gangbang  
> also for **dick or treat** and the **merry month of masturbation**.
> 
> bottom house rights
> 
> enjoy!

House knows this is never going to actually happen, but it is a nice thing to think about. A fantasy that makes him get hard without any need of external help. His addiction has ruined his libido, but he still manages. Especially when he's fantasizing about his employees fucking him, all three at the same time.

*

"You're insufferable," Cameron groans through gritted teeth as he's settled on the table. "We're going to teach you some manners."

House smiles at her, teeth showing. "What, by gangbanging me, like we're on some bad porno? I'm all in, if that's the case."

Chase rolls his eyes and pulls down his pants and boxers with ease, exposing him. Cool air hits him and he sucks in a breath. "Yes," he says simply. "I am sure you won't be able to walk right after this."

"More than I already can't," House quips.

"Shut up," Cameron tells him, grabbing his hair and giving it a sharp tug before pulling down her own pants off, along with her panties, before settling on to sit on his face. She gives his hair another pull before starting to grind down on his mouth, making him eat her out, licking into her eagerly. She lets out a soft moan, tilts her head back.

"We should've tied him up," Foreman says. "He's squirming a lot."

"Perhaps we should've," Chase agrees.

The scene shifts enough that he's now got his arms tied behind his back, wrists bound tight together. His legs are spread, too, with two different lengths of rope keeping them tied to the legs of the table. He moans quietly around Cameron's cunt, eyes fluttering shut as Foreman starts to finger him open.

"We can fit both our cocks in there, I think," Chase says thoughtfully as he watches Foreman open up the taut muscle, finger by finger, until he has three fingers inside him. "What if we both push in at once?"

"That'd be perfect," Foreman says. With his free hand he gives House's cock a quick stroke before he gets in a better position— the table is slim enough that he keeps his feet on the chairs while he presses his cock against his entrance, just as Chase presses his own tip right against it.

House's eyes widen, and Cameron keeps him there, shushing him, rubbing his scalp soothingly. He cries out when they both push in at once, eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"You're such a whore," Cameron tells him, teasing, "you _love_ this. You love your employees debasing you, leaving you helpless, lacking any sort of control. Don't you?"

"Ngh," Chase groans as he gets settled, pushing into House as far as he can. "He definitely does. His cock is so damn hard, I bet he'll come real fucking quick."

House whimpers at their words, and that's when Chase and Foreman start fucking him.

Their rhythm isn't too fast, but it's methodical, so he's not one second without stimulation. Chase fucks into him just as Foreman pulls out a little bit, to keep him on his toes as two different cocks use his ass without any care, without any semblance of shame as they fuck him.

Cameron pulls away from him after she comes, settling on a chair to watch the scene unfolding around her, watch as House moans pathetically.

"You love this, don't you?" Chase says. "You love becoming _your_ department's fucktoy. Just a plaything for your employees to get off with. You are _adoring_ this, aren't you?"

"Yes," House breathes out, voice ragged, squirming a little against his bindings, but it's no use. "I love it, I love — I love being treated like a toy, please, Chase, Foreman, _please_ —"

"I think you should use _titles_ for us," Foreman says. "Cameron is mistress, I'm sir, and Chase is master. How do you feel about that?"

"Please," he chokes out. "Yes. Sir, master, please, I'll do — I'll do anything, I want to come, please touch m-my cock…"

"I know you can come without being touched," Chase says, fucking deep into him, pressing right against his prostate, making him see dots. "I know you can. We don't need to touch your cock, House. You can come, just like this, getting fucked by two men at once. Can't you?"

And he can.

He doesn't take long to come untouched, eyes rolling back into their sockets as he spills white all over his own abdomen, as Foreman and Chase keep fucking into him until they both come into him, panting hard as they pull away. Their come drips out of his ass slowly, onto the floor.

Cameron smiles and fixes House's hair off his face. "You have learned your place now, haven't you?" she asks, voice sickly sweet.

He sucks in a breath. "Yes," he nods. "Yes – yes, I have, mistress."

She leans down to kiss him, pecking him on the lips before giving him a soft slap on the cheek. "Good whore. Get dressed, toy. I think you have to look presentable, before Cuddy comes to yell at you over whatever you've fucked up this time."

House sucks in a breath and manages to get off the table, struggling to put his clothes back on. He can feel his boxers get stained with come as he shuffles, limps over toward the bathroom to make himself look even a little bit more presentable.

When Cuddy comes back, she gives them a knowing look.

"How was it?" she asks his employees.

Foreman gives her a grin. "Amazing, Dr. Cuddy. Thank you for giving us this opportunity."

She leans in and grabs one of House's ass cheeks, squeezes. "Don't worry about it. You know, he's hospital property, at this point. But he loves it anyway, so. Use him as you will. Don't you think so, House?"

"Yes ma'am," he says, slightly breathless, cheeks flushed pink.

*

House comes embarrassingly hard at that fantasy, spilling white all over his hand. He reaches over to clean himself up with a tissue and blinks once, twice, trying to think about how he'll look at his employees in the eye after this.

It's not like it's the first time he's gotten off to the idea before, anyway. It's just the shame that comes after it that he really needs to get over.

He huffs and straightens up, pulls his pants back up. He should go take a nap— he can deal with his latent desire for his employees to use him after he sleeps.


End file.
